


Turtle Hunt

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane...misplaces a certain pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic inspired by @JaneRizzoli and @MauraIsles the tweets will be in the end notes.

Jane was panicking. How could she be so stupid? Maura would never forgive her if anything happened to him. As much as she hated to admit it…Jane needed help.

The upset detective whipped out her phone and went to her Twitter app. She typed out:

**'@ _JaneRizzoli Hypothetical question- If someone left the back door open and a turtle escaped, where do you think it would hide. The turtle…not the door?'_**

Jane grabbed a flashlight and started searching Maura's above average sized yard. Damn…there are A LOT of bushes!

"Here, turtle turtle turtle!" Jane called.

While Jane was calling for the lost tortoise, she completely missed a tweet from Maura.

**'@ _MauraIsles Hypothetical scenario: Your LLBFF's mother finds your tortoise, how long do you let your friend crawl around the yard with a flashlight?'_**

"Come on Bass! Friggin cold out here…." She whines, wishing the blasted turtle would bark or purr or make whatever sound a turtle makes.

Maura peeked out of the window looking out over the backyard. She giggled, "What a perfect evening for a delightfully hot bowl of soup." And she started getting the ingredients ready.

Meanwhile, Jane is crawling on her hands and knees looking under bushes, a bit too close to the neighbors house, when suddenly, their security alarm goes off.

Jane slowly takes out her phone and opens Twitter. She types a message, mostly to remind herself to accept the blame for the alarm sounding.

**'@ _JaneRizzoli So everyone knows, the neighbor's alarm system is fully-functional. Just….checking that out for them. They can thank me later.'_**

She sighed as she slipped the phone back into her back pocket resuming the search for the lost pet.

Thirty minutes later, shivering and dirty, Jane is standing in the middle of the backyard on the verge of tears, thinking she lost Maura's beloved animal. When Maura opens the back door and calls out to Jane, "It is getting quite cold. Perhaps you should come inside and have some soup. Try not to trip over Bass, he's by the counter."

Maura shut the door and started fill two large bowls with steaming vegetable noodle soup.

Jane, for once, stood in the middle of the yard with her mouth hanging open…..speechless.

She quickly regained her composure and made her way into the house. After a quick stop to pat the shell of the once missing, but now found tortoise, Jane leaned against the counter and watched Maura put the finishing touches on the soup.

"Maura, I'm only forgiving you if you treat my frostbite. And if that soup has noodles in it." She quipped, smirking at the ME.

Maura picked up the tray of food and brought it to the table, glancing back at Jane, "Given your level of dress and exposure time, frostbite is highly unlikely."She replies, "And yes, the soup has noodles."

Jane took off her jacket, and sat down in front of a very tempting bowl of soup. The corners of her mouth twitch as she has an evil thought.

"Maura, I'm not mad at you for making me stand out there looking for your turtle for so long."

"Tortoise, Jane. Really, how many times must I tell you? Bass is a tortoise." Maura explained. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. But I am going to make you rub my whole body until I am warm again. If you don't…I let Jo slobber all over your shoe collection." Jane said, calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> @JaneRizzoli: Hypothetical question- If someone left the back door open and a turtle escaped, where do you think it would hide. The turtle…not the door?
> 
> @MauraIsles: Hypothetical scenario: Your LLBFF's mother finds your tortoise, how long do you let your friend crawl around the yard with a flashlight?
> 
> @JaneRizzoli: Friggin cold out here….#Turtlehunt
> 
> @MauraIsles: What a perfect evening for a delightfully hot bowl of soup.
> 
> @JaneRizzoli: So everyone knows, the neighbor's alarm system is fully-functional. Just….checking that out for them. They can thank me later. #turtlehunt
> 
> @MauraIsles @JaneRizzoli It is getting quite cold. Perhaps you should come inside and have some soup. Try not to trip over Bass, he's by the counter.
> 
> @JaneRizzoli: …..
> 
> @JaneRizzoli @MauraIsles I'm only forgiving you if you treat my frostbite. And if that soup has noodles in it.
> 
> @MauraIsles @JaneRizzoli Given your level of dress and exposure time, frostbite is highly unlikely. And yes, the soup has noodles.


End file.
